In Your Dreams
by cup-of-sleuth
Summary: Hiyori dreams that she saved a boy from being hit by a bus, at least she assumes it was a dream until she meets him in real life. But what if it were the other way around and the accident was real, and the only one who knows for sure is the person she saved. — [AU]
1. Chapter 1 - Winter Morning

_Disclaimer: I do not own Noragami_

_Cover art belongs to taylortots on tumblr_

* * *

_Chapter 1 - Winter Morning_

* * *

_"Hiyori! Hiyori, please wake up!"_

The screams of her best friends echoed in her ears, but when Hiyori opened her eyes she was laying comfortably in her bed. She'd just dreamt of getting hit by a bus after jumping out to save an idiot boy who'd run out into the middle of the road. Come to think of it they were both idiots. At least it had only been a dream. She yawned as she sat up in bed, stretching her arms up towards her ceiling, trying to loosen her muscles. Rubbing her eyes she climbed out of the bed and walked lazily over to the dresser mirror. She stared at her sleepy reflection. Her long brown hair was matted from tossing and turning and her magenta eyes were still having trouble adjusting to the morning light.

She picked up her brush and got to the task of turning her ratty hair into something nice. Her mother had always been better at it than her, and now and then her mom would still put a brush to her daughter's hair, and it turned out smooth and flawless looking each time. She wondered if she could ever get it to look that good on her own. After her hair was at least decent looking she picked out something to wear—light denim jeans and a tightly fit lavender, long-sleeved shirt—and dressed herself for the coming day. She took a second look at her hair in the mirror and decided to pull it up into a ponytail. Inspecting her appearance one last time she decided she was happy and walked out of her room. She didn't wear makeup; it was only for special occasions.

She walked carefully down the stairs so she didn't trip and fall, she never had before but it didn't hurt to be safe. Once she was downstairs she trotted into the kitchen to see what was for breakfast. It smelled like bacon and French toast. She took a deep breath through her nose and sighed with content, today was off to a good start. She followed the scent to the kitchen table where the house keeper had set out a plate for her. It was a weekend but she was the only one home besides the family housekeeper. Her dad was probably at the hospital and her mom out with her friends. They probably wouldn't be home until later that night. Hiyori took a bite out of her bacon, cooked just the way she liked it.

Next on the day's agenda was actually figuring out how to spend her day. She could probably go hang out with her friends but after her dream she felt like she needed some time to herself. The dream had actually shaken her a bit, it was different from any other dream she'd had before, it had felt so real. She could even recall the feeling of pain shooting throughout her entire body in the instant the bus hit her. If something like that had happened in real life she'd probably be severely injured—probably with internal bleeding and a concussion—if not dead or in a coma. Her dad had saved lots of people who'd been hit by cars or other vehicles, but some people didn't even make it to the hospital before they were gone.

No she didn't want to dwell on her dream. It was a nightmare so she just had to forget it, simple as that. In fact, a walk would be perfect to clear her mind. Slipping on her coat and wrapping her favorite scarf around her neck, she set out into the chilly winter morning. After being inside for so long the cold hit her like a brick wall and she shivered for a few minutes, but the longer she walked down the sidewalk the more she got used to it. Despite the cold, it was actually really nice out. The blue sky had simple puffy white clouds scattered here and there and the sun shone brightly. Although she couldn't help but wish it would snow, it had been so long since she'd caught a snowflake on her tongue.

She held her hands behind her back as she walked along, taking in the scenery. She'd walked this way a hundred times probably, but she swore there was always something new. Today for instance, she happened to notice a boy and his kitten playing in a yard. _That kitten seems familiar…_ She thought to herself. Oh right, the boy in her dream had chased a similar one. Strange considering that was probably the weirdest looking cat she'd ever seen.

As she continued to walk she felt her shoulder brush against something. Turning her head to see what it was she caught a glimpse of a black jersey, a ratty scarf, and raven hair. He looked vaguely like the boy from her dream, if only she could see his-

At that moment he turned around to look at her, his bright blue eyes were stunning. Not only that, they were the same eyes as the boy in her dream. There was no way, no way at all that this was him. That boy had only been a dream, right? Maybe this guy just so happened to look very similar, well more than similar, he was practically identical.

"I know I'm good-looking but you could say something instead of staring." He said in a cocky manner. She blinked a few times and snapped out of her daze.

"E-eh? S-sorry you just looked…familiar…" Her cheeks turned pink from embarrassment and she turned around to walk away. It had been rude of her to stare but she couldn't have helped it. It was uncanny how much he looked like the boy from her dream. She glanced back behind her after a minute and saw he was gone. Had it been her imagination? Most likely, she was probably just still paranoid from the nightmare.

She sighed and decided to turn around and go home. It was getting close to lunch anyways and she was starting to feel hungry. As she walked past the yard where the boy and the kitten had been she half expected the kitten to be gone just like the boy, but as she looked there it was. The strange little kitten still played happily with the boy. If the cat was real then was the boy real too? No he couldn't be.

"Get a hold of yourself, Hiyori. It was only a dream." She said to herself out loud, smacking her cheeks lightly and shaking her head like that was going to help. She straightened herself up and continued on home. So what if the cat was real, he wasn't. He couldn't be.

Right?

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is the first story I've post on FanFiction in a long time, it's not fully completed but it's mostly done so I'm gonna go ahead and start uploading the chapters. This chapter is short but I promise the next one will be longer! I'll try to upload a chapter every other week. Anyways, I hope you like the story so far!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Reality?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Noragami_

_Cover art belongs to taylortots on tumblr_

* * *

_Chapter 2 - Reality?_

* * *

Hiyori sighed. It had been a week since her encounter with the boy from her dream. What she hadn't realized was that wouldn't be the last. Ever since then she had been seeing him everywhere; at school, on the street, in the grocery store, and she was pretty sure she saw him in the ladies room at the mall too. She must be going utterly mad. Either he was her imagination or he was real and a stalker. It didn't matter which really the both scared her.

Sitting in front of the TV she flipped through the news channels, wondering if any of them said anything about a creepy stalker in a black jersey. Bored, she stopped on one station and watched it for a while. A news story about a recent accident came on, and to her surprise it was about a girl who was hit by a bus after jumping out in front of it. At first she was afraid, because isn't that what happened to her in her dream? But no it couldn't have been her. It's just a coincidence that some other girl happened to get hit by a bus. Just like it was a coincidence that she saw the kitten from her dream, as well as the fact she keeps seeing the boy she saved. It was purely coincidence.

Besides, according to the reporter, the girl was in a coma right now. Hiyori was definitely sure she wasn't in a coma.

Turning off the TV before they played the interviews of the girl's friends and family, she got up and walked to the kitchen to make a snack. Digging through the pantry before finding an unopened bag of chips, she hopped up and sat on the counter. She tore open the bag and pulled out a chip to munch on. Her eyes looked to the side where she could see straight through to the front window. It was raining outside. Normally she'd still grab her umbrella and go for a walk but she felt like if she did she'd see-

_Wait what was that?_

She turned her head so she could properly look out the window, she was sure she'd just seen something move behind the fence. It was tall and black. Her heart began to pound with fear. He'd found her, he knew where she lived! No this was her imagination. She was just imagining things. She wanted to believe she was just imagining things. However, much to her fear and dismay, a head popped up to peak over the fence and even from where she was she could still recognize those blue eyes.

Her face paled. She dropped the bag of chips and jumped off the counter, rushing to the window and drawing the curtains shut. Her breath was quick not from exerting herself but because of the scare that had given her. Hands still clutched the curtains tightly; afraid he might come jumping out from behind them if she were to let go.

"He's not real! He's not real!" She chanted to herself as she decided to slowly pull the curtains apart enough to peak. Sure enough he was gone. She closed her eyes and sighed with relief. When she opened her eyes again it looked like the rain had stopped. It wouldn't hurt to step outside. She let go of the curtains and walked to the front door, slipping on her shoes and coat before walking out.

* * *

She breathed in; the air chilled her lungs and smelled like fresh rain.

Something rustled in the bushes in front of her house.

Her head turned to see what it was, hoping it was a cat or some small animal, dreading something much larger and male. The leaves moved as something peaked between the leaves of the bushes. Hiyori could make out those unmistakable blue eyes and the realization came to her that the bush was only a foot or so away from her. She reached for the door knob to run inside but he popped up out of the bushes before she could.

"Wait! Don't-"

She kicked him in the stomach.

He crumpled to the ground and groaned, now was her chance to run, but she was bolted to the spot. "W-w-w-why are you following me!?" She asked, questioning your possible attacker was probably not the best route to take but he seemed harmless enough on the ground right now. "A-a-are you a stalker or something? I-I'll call the cops!"

"No…just hear me out a second." He sat up, it looked like he was still in pain from the way he winced but he was bearing through it. "I'm not stalking you…well yeah I guess I kind of am. But I needed to tell you something."

"You didn't have to creepily follow me around to do that! Who are you anyways!?" She had yet to turn the door knob and escape inside.

The raven haired boy grinned, "The name's Yato! Delivery Go- Uh… Pizza Delivery Guy! Yeah!" He exclaimed. She looked him up and down, well he certainly looked poor enough to being working part-time at a pizza place, plus it made sense to why he was wearing the jersey. Still, how was she sure she wasn't hallucinating again?

"Are you even real?"

"What!? Of course I'm real! I-I mean when you kicked me I felt real right?" Even he seemed unsure about it, like there was a possibility he could fade away any minute.

She thought about it, "Well, yes, I guess you di-"

"Hah! See I'm real then!" He seemed almost relieved at that, he was definitely suspicious, and now he was standing up. Oh dear, she needed to open the door, she needed to get away. "Alright, just listen please? I have something really, really important to tell you!"

She was frozen in place and speechless, so she simply nodded.

"I was having a real hard time tryin' to think of a way to tell you this important thing. That's why I was following you, y'know, to try and think of how to say it…" He rubbed the back of his neck. It wasn't all that convincing but she decided to believe him.

"Alright…then have you thought of how..?" She watched him carefully, ready to run inside if he decided he was going to attack her.

He scratched his chin, looking up. "No, actually I haven't yet."

"Th-then go away and don't come back until you do! You're scaring me following me around like you have been!" She wasn't sure what to think of him. He didn't seem like he was going to hurt her, considering he'd had plenty of opportunities to do so while she'd been standing there like an idiot. "A-anyways, sh-shouldn't you be delivering pizzas or something..?"

"Huh? Why would I- Oh right! Haha, no I don't have to do that now!" He laughed, he seemed oddly carefree. She was pretty sure he'd teased her when she first met him too. "Besides I really need to tell you that important thing now, I just…How should I put this…"

She stood there, waiting for this 'important thing.' If it was so important why couldn't he just say it? She sighed. "I told you, when you know what it is come back." She opened her front door and was about to step inside when she felt a hand on her wrist.

"Wait it's really, really important though, Hiy- Uh…" He stopped, he had been about to say something that sounded vaguely like her name. She stared at him, "I mean, what's your name?"

"I-Iki Hiyori…" The way he had asked that, and how it sounded like he'd almost shouted her name to begin with, it was like he already knew. Maybe he really was a creepy stalker, in which case she should probably remove herself from his grasp immediately.

"Pleasure to meet you, Hiyori!" The complete disregard for formality, skipping right to addressing her by her given name, and even leaving off a simple '–san,' who did this guy think he was? A God?

"Yeah…now if you'll…excuse me." She yanked her wrist free and retreated into her home, shutting the door behind her before he could say another word. She sighed with relief and leaned her back against the door. Whoever this Yato guy was he sure was weird, and creepy. She listened carefully to see if he was still out there, hearing casual footsteps walking away and down her front path. Another sigh of escaped her lips as she relaxed. He was gone.

The encounter had been exhausting, and mildly traumatizing, so she felt a nap would be a good idea right now. It was still early afternoon but she couldn't wait for her regular bedtime to recover from today's events. Hiyori made her way up the stairs to her room. Trudging over to her bed she didn't even bother to change into more suitable clothes for sleeping, instead curling up under her blankets in what she already wore, succumbing to sleep.

She ended up sleeping through dinner and on to the next morning. That night, she dreamt she was laying in a hospital bed in a coma as her mother stood crying over her. It was only a dream. She wasn't the girl from the news story. She couldn't be.

* * *

Yato groans as Yukine jabs at his side. "Rise and shine, asshole."

"Five more minutes…" The God whined, rolling over on his park bench and covering his head to shield out the morning light.

"Please tell me you got her to wake up. Or are you wasting Tsukuyomi's help?"

The penniless god looked up at his shinki. It had only been a month since he took him in, and he probably wouldn't have noticed the little spirit if it hadn't been for a call he'd gotten right next to the lamp post where the boy had been hovering.

"I'm working on it…" He closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep. The effects of Tsukuyomi's tea had worn off so if he fell asleep he'd be in his own dreams, not some middle-school girl who liked to kick people in the gut. He winced, the pain had only been in the dream and had done no damage to his physical body, but it had still hurt like hell in his mind.

"You better work faster; I don't get how this 'dream tea' works but he only gave us so much. And I don't want to have to go ask him for more." The boy shuttered a bit. Yato had come to learn Yukine was afraid of the dark, and well, that guy Tsukuyomi liked to dwell in the dark, being a god of night. However, he had been the only person Yato could think of to help with this. It hadn't been easy getting his help either, for free too. Surely if they were to ask him again he'd charge them for the tea, if not refuse completely.

"Don't worry, I just gotta tell her to wake up right?" Yato mumbled.

"No! Were you even paying attention when he gave us the tea? He said _first_ she has to know she's dreaming, and _then_ she has to want to wake up. It's your job to do that for her." Amber eyes glared at the god.

"Yeah, yeah! It's still gonna be a piece of cake!" As he said that his stomach growled and he whimpered. "I want cake…"

Yukine growled, eyes narrowing at his partner. "Then you need to make some god damn money so you can buy yourself a god damn cake! Besides you're not the only one who is hungry you know."

The god let out a pitiful sigh. Of course he wasn't the only one; he had a shinki with a bottomless pit for a stomach. Reluctantly he pushed himself up off the park bench, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. "Come on…let's go find something cheap to eat."

* * *

Tsukuyomi — _**Tsukuyomi**__ or __**Tsukiyomi**__ (Also known as Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto) is the moon god in Shinto and Japanese mythology. I chose him as the one that helps Yato enter Hiyori's dreams considering he is the god that watches over the night._


	3. Chapter 3 - Missing Memory

_Disclaimer: I do not own Noragami_

_Cover art belongs to taylortots on tumblr_

* * *

_Chapter 3 - Missing Memory_

* * *

Her friends had left without her, again. So now Hiyori was walking home alone from school for the third time this week. It felt like she hadn't seen Ami and Yama in forever when she knew they've been at school with her this whole time. She remembered her dream and their screams as they ran out to see if she was okay. Even if that had been a dream she still knew they cared if something were to happen to her. Hiyori felt a smile spread across her lips. She really was lucky to have them. Still, she wished they'd wait for her when school got out.

Her friends' absence aside, she hadn't seen that stalker, what was his name—Yato? She hadn't seen him in three days. Maybe he'd finally given up after their last encounter. She was starting to enjoy not feeling like she had to look over her shoulder every minute, expecting to see his raven hair disappearing behind some trash can. What was his problem anyways? He had said he needed to tell her something important. What could a pizza delivery guy have to say to her that was important?

She was also beginning to doubt he was actually a pizza delivery guy.

Something else she just couldn't shake, before he even asked her name it had sounded like he had been about to say it. Even if he had been stalking her how had he figured out her name? Maybe he had listened in on conversations with her friends. No, that couldn't be, given she hadn't actually seen her friends since before she ran into Yato. Maybe he'd followed her to school or something, and found a way to get inside and find her locker? She shuttered at the thought, but she couldn't remember if she'd seen him lurking around her school.

Come to think of it, now that she tried, she couldn't remember anything from school. She was sure she'd learned something, but that moment in her day felt blank, like it had been erased or never even recorded. Hiyori wasn't even sure she remembered going to school. All she knew was she had woken up this morning, and now she was walking home.

She couldn't remember anything from school the day before either, or the day before that. Her memory wasn't nearly that bad was it? Maybe she was developing some sort of short-term memory loss that had to do with learning. That was a thing right? She was sure she'd heard stuff about memory loss when visiting her father's hospital. But her father wasn't a specialist in those sorts of things; he hired other, younger men for that. Maybe when she got home she could look it up. That was if she remembered.

Hiyori had been so distracted with her current memory trouble that she hadn't noticed a certain jersey wearing boy standing in front of her. Only after she had run into his side did she realize there had been a person there.

"Ah, I'm so-" She looked up and her eyes went wide. _Oh no. It's him._

"Eh? Hiyori?" The blue-eyed boy hadn't noticed her either and looked just as surprised to see her standing there, it appeared he hadn't even felt her bump into him. His reaction was just slow enough that she started to back away, ready to run.

"Fancy seeing you here! I was just getting off work!" He grinned. Hiyori stopped, taking a good look at where they were standing. Sure enough, they were in front of a pizzeria, and he was wearing a shirt with the same logo as the one on the front of the building. He really was a pizza delivery guy. That didn't mean he couldn't still be a creepy stalker.

"Y-yeah..fancy…" She said, forcing a nervous smile. She could still run away, so why wasn't she?

"Say, I thought about what you told me the other day. Y'know about that important thing I had to tell you? Well, I was just plannin' on coming to see you 'cause I finally thought of how to do it, and here you are!"

"Really..?" So that's why she hadn't seen him, he'd actually taken her advice.

"Yeah, so why don't we go to dinner and I'll tell you about it!"

Wait, what. "Yato-san I don't-"

"Great! Come on I'll lead the way!" He grabbed her wrist, beginning to pull her along. Why was she letting this happen? He was abducting her and she was letting it happen!

"Y-Yato-san, let go!" She said, yanking herself free. He turned and looked at her, surprised.

"What is it, Hiyori?"

"What makes you think I'm going to go with you? I don't even know you!" She said, glaring. "And don't even get me started on you lack of respect!"

He blinked. "What do you mean? Of course you'll go with me. Don't you want to know why you don't remember things?"

How did he know about that? Her eyes widened. In the short amount of time she hadn't said anything about how she couldn't remember certain events from the past few days. How did he know?

"How…"

"I'll explain everything at dinner." He said.

She nodded and then began to follow him. She didn't know why she was following this guy, he was disrespectful, a stalker, and extremely forward. But if he knew why she couldn't remember certain things, maybe it was worth following this guy. Besides, she had to admit, something about him seemed a little trustworthy.

She just hoped she hadn't made a mistake.

* * *

Hiyori sat in a booth across from the raven haired boy who was…stuffing his face like a pig. Her face had contorted into a look of disgust. She looked down at her own food which she had hardly touched aside from stabbing at it with her fork. It wasn't that it didn't look good; as a matter of fact the diner they now sat in was filled with the pleasant smell of yummy food. It was just that watching him fork his meal down his throat kind of ruined her own appetite.

"Aren't you going to tell m-"

After taking a long swig of his water Yato set the glass down with a hard _thunk_, startling her. "Yoohoo! Waitress can I get a refill?" He called out, waving his hand in the air.

She had no words; he'd somehow managed to leave her speechless. She pulled her plate closer to her as if to make sure he didn't suddenly steal her food, not like she had any intention of eating it now anyways. "Yato-san…"

"Hmf?" He looked up at her, his mouth stuffed full. "Whaf ish ifh Hiyofri?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full… It's impolite…" As if anything else he'd done so far was close to being considered proper etiquette, "Aren't you going to tell me that thing?"

He swallowed "Oh yeah! Right after I finish eating. Been a long time since I had a meal like this."

"I see…" She guessed a pizza delivery guy's paycheck wasn't nearly enough to afford scrambled eggs and a bacon wrapped hamburger. The combination was even more unappetizing to her, and she stabbed her fork at her French toast once more. She had gathered at some point halfway through their meal that she'd be the one paying.

"Yato-san, I really should be getting home, my parents-"

"Won't even realize you're gone." He said, looking at her seriously this time.

She blinked, "H-huh?"

"Tell me Hiyori, when was the last time you spoke to your parents?"

"E-eh… W-well just this… morning…" she paused, "I… I think…" Why didn't it sound right? She was sure her mom had kissed her goodbye this morning like always. Or had she? Hiyori couldn't remember.

"When was the last time you hung out with your friends?"

"Y-Yato-san how is this releva-"

"Did you remember doing your homework?"

"Yato-san-"

"How about taking a bath?"

"Ya-"

"What was on TV yesterday morning?"

"Yato!" She covered her mouth after shouting, glancing around the restaurant at the other patrons who now stared at her. She looked back to the boy in front of her, who wore a confused expression.

"You forgot the san." He said bluntly.

"Well you've been calling me just as informally this whole time!" She glared.

He crossed his arms, looking kind of wounded. "You know san doesn't even really cut it either. Maybe sama?"

"Yato it is." Her voice was monotonous.

"Hey!" He pouted. After a moment of letting his bottom lip quiver as if he were about to cry he finally gave up. "Well, do you remember any of it?"

"I…" She brought her knuckle to her lips as she thought. No, she didn't remember. As if reading her mind, Yato continued.

"You see, there is an easy explanation for all of this. Well… I guess not easy since it's taken me this long to try to tell you but-"

"Just get on with it!"

"Alright, alright!" He held up his hands defensively, then cleared his throat. "The answer to your problem is-"

_Bzzzzzt!_

Hiyori jumped when she felt the phone in her pocket go off. She pulled it out and glanced at the screen. It was a reminder for tonight's wrestling match. With all this forgetting at least she remembered wonderful Tono-sama.

"I'm sorry Yato but I have to go!" She grabbed her purse and scarf, sliding out of the booth.

"W-wait I haven't told you that thing yet!" He looked up at her, then he looked at the food. "A-and we haven't paid!"

"Here's some money, I'm really sorry but you can tell me later! Bye!" Leaving a few yen on the table she made a beeline for the door, disappearing so fast it was like she'd never been there in the first place.

Yato sighed, he'd failed again. Well, at least he had one thing to rely on. She said he could tell her later. Maybe that meant she was warming up to him? Of course she was, why wouldn't she? Grinning confidently he decided he might as well finish his dinner. Seeing she hadn't even touched her food he pulled her plate over to his side and helped himself.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Also I've never actually seen a bacon wrapped hamburger, but I'm sure it probably exists.**


End file.
